fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Lesson 1: Don't Bother Crystal - Episode 14
August 13, 2014: Once again there was nothing really worthy of me bringing up for the rest of the week, so we skip to the next week. Bolt tried to interview me for a four time in a row, but instead of an interview, I just blew him off and walked away. Later on, Crystal found Justin in our two toilet, two shower bathroom, but he chickened out when I tried grabbed him and ran out of our locker room. That especially ticked me off because he was targeting Crystal, my valet who didn’t want to work with other men, and I was not going to let him get away with this. Plus I knew what he was trying, he’s not a creepy, little womanizer for no reason. About 30 minutes later, waited behind those black curtains, waiting until my theme was 26 seconds in. Crystal didn’t wear a dress this night, but she did wear a darkblue tanktop and jeans. She also had her long, dark brown in a ponytail. We held hands once again as we walked up to the stage as “an explosion of catastrophe” was said. Crystal and I were cheered once again. We stood on the stage as C22 introduced us, there was no kissing attempt from me this time as I played a serious role by being ticked off. C22) “And now introducing his opponent...He comes FLW’s production room, weighing in at 224 pounds, accompanied by Crystal, he is one half of FLW Wiki’s Inaugural Tag Champions, he is...The Star, Aaaaaron Highlight!” I walked to the ramp, pulling Crystal by her hand. Crystal) “Aaron, calm down…” she told me for the audience in the front row to hear, “Aaron.” We walked down the ramp, I looked over at Crystal before staring at Justin and then we went to the steel steps. From there, I took my jacket and star-shaped sunglasses off, and gave her my Tag Team Championship belt. She took both from me and backed up. I walked up the steel steps and entered the ring by going under the second rope. Immediately, I got into the chicken’s face as he spun a bra around his finger, “YOU WANT TO HIDE IN OUR,” I pointed to Crystal and I, “BATHROOM TO BOTHER HER, HUH?!” I continued to point at Crystal and was backed away by our referee, Jack Nane. Jack Nane) “Stay in your corner!” I groaned and didn’t reply back. Afterwards I aggressively walked back and forth by my corner, waiting for my chance to attack Justin. He stun a bra around his finger. Jack Nane looks at us both and signals for the bell to be ringed. DING, DING, DING! The bell sounded and I quickly took off towards Justin. I attempted a running corner clothesline, but he held the bra tight and rolled forward. Then I placed my hands on the turnbuckle and turned my head so I could see Justin A. Quickie get back up by my corner. I ran back towards the womanizer and attempted a running clothesline, but he rolled under my arm again. However, I quickly turned around this time and took a bra to my face. Fortunately it slipped off just in time because Justin was just about to punch me, but quickly turned his punch into a timeout signal when he saw my face. Justin A. Quickie) “TIME OUT!” he called out as he backed away from me. Audience) “BOO!” I quickly walked towards him, but by the time I was about to punch him, he ducked under the top rope. I’ll admit he was smart because if I got my hands on him, I would have beaten him to a bloody mess after what he could have done to Crystal last week. I don’t even know why that creep would dare to go into my locker room and hide in my bathroom! However, I do know Crystal’s why he even did so and he’s definitely not getting away with what he could have done to my lady. As I walked up against the ropes, Justin yelled “BACK HIM UP!” and you can guess what happened next. Jack Nane) “BACK IT UP!” he said before getting in-between Justin and I and backing me up. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” I yelled at our referee. Jack Nane) “I’m doing my job,” he told me collectively. “YOU’RE JOB?!” I yelled back at him. Jack Nane) “YES, MY JOB!” he yelled back at me. Meanwhile, Justin got out of the ring and tried to approach Crystal. However, his approach would fail because Crystal called my name and I slide out of the ring two feet away from him. We stared down for a few seconds, but then he took off away from me. I ran after him, going around the ring once, and halfway through the second lap (we passed Crystal and the announce table). Then he ran back into the ring and I followed after him. I ran towards Justin attempting a clothesline to knock him out of the ring. However, holding the top rope with his right hand, he put his left hand between my legs and lifted me up. I grabbed the top rope with both my hands and countered his back body drop by landing both my feet onto the apron unlike last time. Except, I didn’t counter his next move. Immediately after I landed, he came back with a forearm to my jaw. I was stunned, but I held onto the top rope with my right hand still. The womanizer then put his left arm over my neck and draped my left arm over his neck. In addition, he grabbed my tights with his right hand. He tried lifting me up, but he couldn’t because I held onto the top rope. He stopped pulling and tried again, but failed once more. I let the top rope go and grab Justin’s trunks with my right hand. Then I lift him upside down into the air and stalled, while he kicked his feet in midair. Eventually, he began kicking so much that I had to put him back down. Unable to suplex each other, we punched each other’s guts over and over. It was a good way for me to take out some of my anger as I hit him harshly time after time. In fact, I was leaving welts on his belly. He attempted lifting me up again, but I punched his gut and made him put me down. Then I somewhat lifted him up and tossed him to my left. He hit the mat back-first pretty hard with the audience cheering, and that only brought a smile to my face while Crystal was actually concerned for this creep. Crystal) “Aaron, don’t hurt him…” she said all worried. “What in the world are you talking about?” I replied. Jack Nane) “ONE!” he counted. Crystal) “Aaron, you’re trying to hurt him!” she yelled at me while I waited for Justin to get up. Jack Nane) “TWO!” he called, “THREE!” he told the crowd. Justin began to stir, as he started to get up. I waited on the apron, while Crystal kept telling me to be careful and not hurt him. Jack Nane) “FOUR, FIVE, SIX!” he called out after taking brief pauses. At six, Justin was pretty much standing as I ran and jumped off the apron, delivering a dropkick to his jaw. We both fell to the ground, however, I might have hurt my right knee again. “SEVEN,” he counted as I tried getting up. “EIGHT,” he said loudly as if he was rushing me. I got onto my feet and limped to the ring. “NINE!” I rolled into the ring and out as quick as I could to break Nane’s count. Crystal) “Aaron…” I limped back to Justin. Jack Nane) “ONE!” Crystal) “Aaron?” I ignored her as I hooked both Justin’s arms while he was bent down. I also held clenched my hands together after I hooked his arms. Jack Nane) “TWO!” I lifted my right knee, striking him multiple times. After my fourth knee strike, he fell onto one knee and I struck his head with a fifth knee strike. Crystal) “Aaron, are you listening to me?” I kept my double underhook on Justin and brought him back to a standing positions immediately. Jack Nane) “THREE!” I fell backwards, lifting Justin into the air and slamming his back onto the lightly padded mat. I got a mixed reaction this time, so as I got up clenching my hands together still and bring Justin to a standing position, I knew the reaction I probably will get next. Jack Nane) “FOUR!” Crystal) “Aaron, just get back into the ring…” I shook my head at Crystal when I got Justin back in position. Jack Nane counted five before I fell back and threw the womanizer into the steel steps with a released butterfly suplex. He hit the steps back-first to another mix reaction, standing on his shoulders before falling onto his belly. I sat-up and looked at Crystal. Crystal) “Aaron!” Jack Nane) “SIX!” “What’s your problem, Crystal? This is a wrestling ring… Don’t you remember last week when he was in our bathroom?!” I told her as I got up. Crystal) “I do.” Jack Nane) “SEVEN!” “Alright then let do my thing,” I rolled into the ring and out, breaking Jack Nane’s count again. Jack Nane) “In the ring...ONE!” I went over to Justin and grabbed his trunks. Then I placed my left arm under his left arm pit, lifted him up to a standing position, and tossed him into the ring after I turned him towards the ring. He rolled into the middle of the ring, while I set myself up into the corner. Jack Nane) Checking to see if Justin can continue, he asked “Can you continue, Justin?” He nodded and began to get his belly off the mat. Jack Nane backed away after his response, while I stared right at him as he got up from my corner. “GET UP!” I yelled. Justin A. Quickie got onto one knee, unknowing of what’s going to happen soon. “FASTER!” I yelled at him. He sped up, standing shortly after I yelled at him to go faster. Once he was up, I ran towards him and jumped. I put him into a front face-lock and drove his head down into the mat. His head popped up and he fell to his left, but I wasn’t done just yet. I crawled over to Justin and covered him. However, at the count of two, I lifted his shoulder off the mat and laughed. Jack Nane) “Come on, you have this won!” “I don’t care if I had this won, he should have been in my locker-room’s bathroom!” I yelled at Jack Nane, before turning Justin onto his belly with his left arm. Then I used his arm to lift him off the mat, help me apply a front facelock, and bring his lifeless body to a kneeling position. The audience reacted with mixed reactions as I stalled for a moment. I looked at Crystal, who had her hands on her head, and quickly swung forward like a child on a swing, driving the womanizer’s head into the mat with an impactful kneeling DDT. Audience) “Ooh!” Justin would become still in his position, his behind stuck into the air and I let his head go. Next, I rolled Justin over and pinned him by laying my back on his belly and his right leg with my left arm for the “1...2...3.” Jack Nane signaled for the bell as I got up. “DING, DING, DING!” C22) “And your winner,” he said as Jack Nane rose my hand into the air, “...THE STAR, AARON HIGHLIGHT!” The men immediately “booed,” while women cheered for me. My theme began playing again. “GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!” I yelled towards Jack Nane as I aggressively swung my hand out of his grip. Jack Nane didn’t bother to responding to me, so I turned around towards Justin. “Aww, look at you now...I hope you learned your lesson!” I said to his unconscious body. “However, just in-case you didn’t learn,” I placed my foot onto his head, “I’ll make sure you always remember!” I looked at Crystal, “Chair!” Audience) “BOO!” Jack Nane) “Get off him!” “Crystal, I need a chair!” She just looked at me, “CRYSTAL!” I yelled at her before she mouthed “no” to me and shook her head. “But he,” she interrupted me. Crystal) “Let’s go,” she said to me. I signed and removed my foot from Justin’s head. We decided to leave the ring and go back to our locker-room. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: A Lesson in a Beating - Episode 14? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, can you please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #Was Aaron's actions justified? #Has your opinion on Aaron changed? #Should Concrete look for revenge against Aaron? FLW Wrestling: Impression - Episode 15 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:The Stars of FLW Category:Justin A. Quickie